Las Vegas
Las Vegas is the newest, and fifth playable city. Beta was released on July 21, 2010. *5 Districts are available, with more coming soon, instead of the traditional tiers. *Unlike other cities, the Loot:Las Vegas is random, so you can loot the district loot items from any job in that district. *Jobs are split into a job tree, so you can choose your path (Energy Path, Fight Path or Social Path) *The currency is in Vegas Chips ($V) *Properties Tab is now My Casino . Build your Casino to earn more chips! *Build your vault to store your chips, and convert other currencies to chips *There is also Additional Fight Option of Tournament, for boxing style knock out fighting (earns Victory Points for Fight Club items) *New achievements available. *6 new free gifts (limited time). *Now open to everyone for free once you are strong enough. *See Las Vegas Preview for the news and announcements that lead up to the release. Districts *District 1: North Las Vegas *District 2: Paradise City *District 3: The Lower Strip *District 4: Shogun Casino *District 5: Mojave Desert *District 6: The Upper Strip Las Vegas Properties Each District from above unlocks a building for your Casino. Each property can be upgraded up to 5 stars (in 1/2 star increments) similar to the Chop Shop with consumable loot. Upgrading each casino properties requires Cinder Blocks, Steel Girders, Concretes and Construction Tools plus one special loot item dropped from a job in the corresponding District ( Slot Machine, Casino Dealer, Chef, Poker Table, Bellhop) * Slots * Table Games * Restaurant * Poker Room * Hotel The Vault can be upgraded to bank more cash and exchange more NY$, C$, R$, B$ for V$ with five security loot drops: Security Camera, Deposit Box, Magnetic Lock, Reinforced Steel, and Motion Sensor Possible loot All loot items drop randomly in their respective districts. For a more specific page detailing where these loot items from, see Loot:Las Vegas Weapons Armor Vehicles Animals Consumables Mastery Items When you get Bronze Mastery on a District you receive the mastery item listed below. When you get Silver, Gold and Ruby Mastery this item gains more attack and defense and replaces the previously earned item. *If you have problems with boss fights, use the Stun gun to stun them and attack (and repeat the process, until the boss is dead). North Las Vegas Alves' Muscle Car * Bronze Mastery: * Silver Mastery: * Gold Mastery: * Ruby Mastery: Paradise City Mancuso's Shades * Bronze Mastery: * Silver Mastery: * Gold Mastery: * Ruby Mastery: The Lower Strip Trieste's Pistol * Bronze Mastery: * Silver Mastery: * Gold Mastery: * Ruby Mastery: Shogun Casino Bidwell's Suit * Bronze Mastery: * Silver Mastery: * Gold Mastery: * Ruby Mastery: Mojave Desert Jackson's Motorcycle * Bronze Mastery: * Silver Mastery: * Gold Mastery: * Ruby Mastery: The Upper Strip TBA *Bronze Mastery: *Silver Mastery: *Gold Mastery: *Ruby Mastery: Exclusive Vegas Mafia Mission * You can do this mission more times * You earned 10 Reward points, when 5 of 10 randomly selected friends help you. Vegasmafiamissioninvite.jpg vegasmafiamissionreward.JPG Achievements * Casino Owner - Built every part of your casino * 5-star Casino Tycoon - Upgrade every part of your casino to 5 stars * Tournament Novice - Vault the Pantheon Trophies collection and earn the Tournament Novice Title * Tournament Contender - Vault the Continental Rings collection and earn the Tournament Contender Title * Tournament Master - Vault the Championship Belts collection and earn the Tournament Champion Title * Brothers Icing Brothers - Ice 250 players in Las Vegas * Strip the Strip - Clear the robbing board 50 times with 9-0 * Hot Slots - Have 1 000 slots visits from friends * Poker Face - Get Bronze Mastery on the 6 Districts in Las Vegas * Leaving Las Vegas - Get Ruby Mastery on the 6 Districts in Las Vegas Category:Location Category:Las Vegas Category:Guides